wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vince McMahon
Vince McMahon ist der Chairman & CEO der WGL. Geschichte (WWE '12) Schon in der ersten SmackDown-Episode machte Vince McMahon pünktlich zum Saisonstart auf dem WGL Network klar, dass jeder Superstar im Roster sich seinen Platz verdienen müsse. Er wurde flugs von Steve Austin unterbrochen, der ihn nicht nur als Ewiggestrigen bezeichnete, sondern auch mit einem Stunner auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Später in der Show sah man Vince backstage mit einem Eisbeutel auf der blauen Wange herumlaufen – Christy Hemme fragte ihn noch nach der großen Überraschung, die er heute verkünden wollte – Vince schwieg sich dazu aus, angenervt von der Attacke Austins davor. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er eigentlich den neuen General Manager von SmackDown vorstellen wollte – doch nun entschloss er sich dazu, diese Ankündigung auf die Folgewoche zu verschieben – die zweite SD-Show im TD Garden in Boston. Diese eröffnete Vince dann auch selbst. Er schien von der Vorwoche genesen zu sein und machte nochmals klar, dass Steve Austin diese „Standardnummer von 1999“ nicht nochmal wiederholen kann. Das sei hier nicht die Attitude-Ära, sondern die WGL, in der Vince Familienunterhaltung bieten will. Er kündigte den neuen GM an und zur Verblüffung der Fans war das niemand Geringeres als Mike Adamle – der Mann, der keinen Wrestlernamen korrekt aussprechen kann, der bereits 2008 schon so gnadenlos an diesem Amt gescheitert war. Später am Abend führte er ein Gespräch mit The Rock, welcher ihm drohte, wieder nach Hollywood abzuhauen, sollte er nicht sein Titelmatch bekommen. Vince wollte etwas entgegen, doch Rocky sorgte dafür, dass er schweigt. Vince nickte lediglich kurz. In der nächsten Woche, bei SD #03, kam Vince abermals in seiner Limo in die Arena gefahren – um das Gespräch mit Rocky zu suchen. Doch dieses Mal waren die Redeanteile anders verteilt – Vince sagte Rock das Titelmatch zu – doch dafür müsste sich dieser kompromisslos für sechs Monate von Hollywood loseisen und full time für die WGL aktiv sein. Vince sagte auch zu, dass sich Rocky „pudelwohl“ in der WGL fühlen würde – die Beiden teilten einen vielsagenden Handshake. In der 6. SmackDown-Show trifft der Ire backstage auf Santino Marella, den er sofort attackiert und wütend auf Layla anspricht. Der Italiener stottert ängstlich heraus, dass er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Layla mit Sheamus zusammen ist, woraufhin ihn der wütende Sheamus mit einem Headbut ausknockt. Nach der Attacke erschien auch noch Mason Ryan. Auch er wurde in den Streit um Layla verwickelt und wurde ebenfalls von Sheamus – dieses Mal via Brogue Kick – ausgeknockt. Zu guter Letzt betrat Ted DiBiase die Szenerie. Der Sohn des Million Dollar Man nahm Sheamus in den Million Dollar Dream und stellte klar, dass auch er Interesse an Layla habe. Als Vince McMahon sieht, was zwischen den verfeindeten Superstars geschieht, reagiert er schnell. Er setzte ein Extreme Rules Match zwischen Santino Marella, Sheamus, Mason Ryan und Ted DiBiase fest, bei dem derjenige entlassen werden würde, der nicht zum Match erscheint – und dieses sollte schon beim Royal Rumble statfinden! Beim Royal Rumble konnte sich Ted DiBiase schließlich nach einem Konter per Submission durchsetzen, doch sofort nach dem Match erschien Mr. McMahon in der Halle. Er bezeichnete das Matchende als unspektakulär – und setzte für die nächste SmackDown-Ausgabe ein Rematch an! Bei Smackdown 7# engagierte er Alex Riley als Detektiv, um das Liebesgewirr um Layla aufzukären. In der selben Show erklärte er den Divas Championship für vakant, da Kelly ihn nicht verteidigen wollte und Vince Russo dies unterstützte. Eine Woche später war er bei den Verhandlungen um ein Match beim Cyber Sunday 2012 zwischen Batista und John Morrison involviert. Er fügte die dritte Stipulation hinzu, für die sich die Fans dann auch entschieden haben, hinzu. – Der Sieger durfte sich etwas wünschen. Des Weiteren setzte der Chairman nach Chris Jerichos Highlight Reel für das WGL-Titelmatch fest das es sich um ein KO-Match handeln wird, um das brandneue Lights Out PPV Konzept zu hypen. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 setzte er Trish Stratus ins Titelmatch, obwohl Kharma mehr stimmen von den Fans bekommen hat. Allerdings weigerte sich Kharma auf anraten von Vince Russo anzutreten. Für dieses Handeln versprach Vince McMahon Russo, dass es ein Nachspiel geben wird. Bei SD #10 kam es zu dem vom Cyber Sunday nach hinten geschobenen Multiman-Match um das sagenumwobene „Golden Ticket“. Dort konnte sich Truth gegen Alex Riley, Sin Cara und Ezekiel Jackson durchsetzen. Nach Truths Sieg erschien Vince McMahon in der Halle – und verkündete die tolle Überraschung: Truth müsste sich nicht für den King of the Ring qualifizieren müssen – er würde sofort ins Viertelfinale gesetzt – und das Beste: Er könnte sich seinen Gegner selbst aussuchen. Dafür bekam er eine Woche Bedenkzeit. Vince überreichte Truth symbolisch das Golden Ticket – der wahnsinnige Truth biss davon erstmal einen Happen ab. Bei SD #11 teilte McMahon backstage Daniel Bryan mit, dass er ein Teilnehmer des MITB-Match bei WrestleMania sein würde. Noch in der selben Show kam McMahon zum Ring, nachdem der durch Faulheit glänzende Drew McIntyre im Ring nach einem Herausforderer verlangte. Er stauchte McIntyre verbal zusammen und machte klar, dass Drew sich seine Sprossen neu verdienen müsse. Bei WrestleMania würde er kein Match bekommen – wohl aber bei AXXESS, der Pre-Show zu WrestleMania. Er würde dort auf The Miz treffen, der ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit und Faulheit glänzte. Auch Zack Ryder bekam bei SD #11 die freudige Mitteilung von Vince überbracht: Er würde im MITB-Match bei WrestleMania stehen. Bei SD #11 kam es zu einem Backstage-Segment, in der Diven-Umkleide standen Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Michelle McCool und Layla herum. Sie stritten sich darüber, welche von ihnen am ehesten als Titelanwärterin auf den Divas Title in Frage kommen würde. Sie alle zogen über Trish Stratus her, die den Titel zu diesem Zeitpunkt trug. Eve Torres, eine enge Freundin Trishs, stieß dazu und verteidigte die Championesse. Zuguterletzt gesellte sich auch Beth Phoenix dazu und stellte klar, dass nur sie als Gegnerin für Stratus in Frage käme. Vince McMahon stieß kurz darauf dazu – und erklärte, dass keine der anwesenden Diven bei WrestleMania um den Titel antreten dürfte. Stattdessen würde es ein Divas Money in the Bank Match geben – und die Teilnehmerinnen würden Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix und Brie Bella sein. Beth gefiel diese Meldung, während die anderen Diven sichtlich besorgt schienen. Der dritte MITB-Teilnehmer, den Vince mit einer frohen Meldung glücklich machte, war John Morrison. McMahon machte klar, dass er von Morrison nach dessen anhaltender Pechsträhne eine Glanzleistung beim großen PPV erwarten würde. Als letzten MITB-Teilnehmer wollte Vince McMahon bei SD #11 eigentlich Evan Bourne ernennen – der schüttete Backstage aber in Anwesenheit des CEO seinen Energy Drink über den Gitarren-Amp von Heath Slater – der tickte aus und prügelte Bourne nieder. McMahon, beeindruckt von so viel „Ruthless Aggression“, packte stattdessen nun die One Man Band ins MITB-Match. Privatleben * verheiratet mit Linda McMahon * Vater von Shane McMahon & Stephanie McMahon * CEO & Chairman der WGL Trivia *Vince McMahon ist im Twitterverse aktiv. Kategorie:WGL Staff